Against a tree
by iamaperson1
Summary: Ivan and Alfred do inappropriate things against a tree


Hikes are a great recreational activity, a great way to escape the pollution and grime of the city, to enjoy the wonders that nature had to offer, Alfred liked hikes and he liked Ivan, very much. And so he decided to combine the two. This lead to both Ivan and Alfred in a hike in one of many of Alfred's beloved national parks.

It was a lovely day, sunny, yet a nice temperature, perfect for outdoor activities. The trees protecting the two from the sun as they walked. They both enjoyed the fresh air and playful bantering about this and that and enjoyed being closed to one another. Maybe it was the fresh air getting to their heads, but the two became more and more touchy feels as their walk went on deeper and deeper in the woods. Both of them sending look after look at each other.

It was Alfred who finally attacked Ivan's lips as a sudden spark of lust gripped him, the taller of the two reacted by pushing Alfred against a tree after they both abandoned their packs and what else. Tongues attacked tongues in a battle for dominance, as eager hands gripped whatever they could. Both were panting as they disconnected for air. Making eyes contact, Ivan unbuttoned Alfred's jeans and pulled them down, the younger blonde getting an idea of where this was going. Alfred pouted when Ivan left him to go to their pile of discarded backpacks. Ivan quickly searched the bag, finding what he was looking for and pulled out the small bottle of lube the two carried around with them exactly for times like these.

Returning to Alfred, who by then had pulled off his shoes, jeans and lastly underwear, Ivan made quick work of his own pants and underwear, leaving them at his knees. Then the Russian man placed his hands on the back of the other's thighs and using the tree for leverage, place them on the sides of his waist, Alfred returned the favor by wrapping his long tanned legs around the pale waist. The two desperate for each others' touch, rubbed their naked cocks against each other, for a moment, before Ivan placed lube on his fingers and snuck his hand down to Alfred's ass, kissing the golden blonde as he prepared him for what was to come. The same blonde made small noises that Ivan knew would grow to be louder as time went on.

Ivan added more fingers, stretching out his lover until he deemed him ready. Ivan added more lube to his large endowment as Alfred watched, his lust glazed eyes only serving to further harden Ivan's cock. He then aligned himself with Alfred's hole, placing a hand on each cheek of Alfred lovely ass, giving one cheek a firm squeeze to draw Alfred's attention to him, and just because he wanted to. He made eye contact with Alfred's blue, lust glazed eyes as he pushed in, watching as the boy's face filled with even more color and his pretty cherry shaped lips let out a whine for him. He paused after he became seated all the way, wanting to slow down and to tease Alfred, who let out another whine.

Ivan tugged on Alfred's already harden cock, the younger blonde reacting by letting out a rather loud moan that made Ivan hope they were far enough from anyone else for it not to be heard by anybody but him. He also quickly undid the buttons on Alfred's shirt, ripping off the last two in his frustration to touch the soft tan skin of the american. Alfred let out another erotic sound when large and rough hands slid down his sides, he did his part by wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck and tightening his legs around Ivan's waist.

Ivan felt so good in him, so thick and large, Alfred took the initiative, since Ivan apparently wasn't going to, began moving up and down on the member. Connecting his lips to Ivan's and moaning, Ivan started thrusting slowing. Soon enough he couldn't help himself and began to thrust harder and faster. Alfred felt every near touch against his spot and sparks were sent up his spine over and over again. His lips left Ivan's to let out yet another moan, and Ivan took the opportunity to attach himself to the other's collarbone leaving his mark in a series of colorful lovebites and hickeys.

The attention to his collarbone and the sparks sent every time Ivan thrusted into him left Alfred in an intense pleasure that made him moan and wither against the tree. Ivan's thrusts sent him up the tree only to fall back onto the next thrust. Alfred's mind was too occupied to think about how ruined the back of his shirt was. The next thrust hit Alfred's spot directly and he couldn't help but let out shouts telling Ivan to hit there again and again. The Russian followed the younger's directions, leading to both feeling the familiar tightening in their

it didn't stop them, as they began to move even harder against each other and the tree. More cries came from Alfred, the louder of the two. But Ivan also, couldn't help the small moans and grunts that left him. Only his little sunflower could get him like this, but Ivan wouldn't have it any other way. He pushed once more harder into Alfred, and couldn't be more proud of himself when Alfred came between them, calling his name as loud as he could, Ivan himself came only a moment later. Burying his head into the juncture of Alfred neck and letting out a soft groan.

The two remained there for a minute or more, recollecting their bearings, before Ivan pulled out. Alfred leaned lightly against the tree for another moment, sending the taller other a small and contented smile which the other returned. He then walked over to the pile of backpacks and jackets to get some napkins to take care of the cum between his legs.

They both got dressed and put back together as best they could. They then noticed how soon it was to getting dark and both were more tired. Alfred and Ivan decided to call it a day and heading back to their car, walking hand in hand….


End file.
